Greta's Question
by Sugarholic
Summary: Greta wants to ask a question about something she saw. And Conard will try and answer for his niece. GwendalGunter slight YuriWolfram and the end. ONE SHOT!


Well this is my first try at the Kyo Kara Maou fandom so I hope I dont screw it up too badly. It's just a quick little fic/drabble I thought of yesterday.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyo Kara Maou. If I did Yuri would have been in Wolfram's pants (or night gown) by the 3rd episode.

Please read on...

* * *

One evening everyone was gathered at the dining table to eat dinner. Since the young king was back on earth for a long while Yuri had wanted to know what he had missed. 

But before he could start asking questions Yuri noticed that Greta looked very worried about something and asked gently "Is something wrong Greta?"

Greta looked up quickly when everyone turned towards her. "You wimp, don't you think you should ask her in privet?" stated Wolfram.

"Oh your right sorry Greta" said Yuri.

"No, it's OK" said Greta I wanted to talk about it anyway if thats OK.

"Of course it is" said Yuri smiling looking at Wolfram smugly.

"Allright I wanted to know that if I saw someone hurting someone else even if I cared for both of those people should I tell someone else or let them work it out them selves?"

"Yes, Greta you should tell" said Wolfram looking sternly at his daughter "Its not right for someone to hurt another."

"Who did you see hurting someone else?" asked Conard.

Greta looked down shamefully and whispered "Gwendal."

All other eyes turned to the prince dressed in green military uniform. "When did you see that?" Wolfram looking astonished at his eldest brother.

"Well, it was last night" said Greta. "I dident get a chance to say goodnight to Gwendal because he was in his office working."

"So I decided to go and see him before I fell asleep." "But when I got to the door I heard a lot of strange noises." "And when I looked inside I saw Gwendal pushing Gunter up against the wall."

"It must have been very painful because Gunter kept screaming out loud." "But the strangest thing was that Gunter kept saying for Gwendal to push him more and even had his legs wrapped around Gwendal's waist."

"And Gunter kept thumping his head into the wall and saying that Gwendal was the greatest even though his head was about to break the brick wall!" "I have to know Gwendal why you were hurting Gunter?" "I love you a lot but it's not right to hurt innocent people!"

While the princess awaited her answer she looked around in disbelief. Yuri had tears streaming down his face from laughing so much and Wolfram was in no better condition than his fiancee.

Conard had an ever lasting grin on his face. Giesela on the other hand looked traumatized and wouldn't even turn Gunter's way.

Anissina looked at her childhood friend and advisor to the king and snickered. Very loudly.

The three maids that were in the room were all sighing at how rough but romantic the whole thing sounded and the other guards and staff in the room were attempting to hold in laughter but failing by miles.

Gwendal looked white as a sheet and Gunter looked ready to either cry or die blushing.

Finally Conard turned to his niece and tried to explain "Greta, Gwendal was not hurting Gunter."

"But Gunter was moaning in pain!" protested Greta.

After another round of laughter at Gwendal and Gunter's expense Conard attempted to explain again.

"Greta sometimes two people want to express their love for one another."

"Or lust" whispered Yuri. Wolfram smacked the king in the leg with his foot.

"And people have lots of ways of doing that" Conard continued. "And when someone expresses love for someone it will make that person very happy."

"So Gwendal was just making Gunter happy" asked Greta looking relived.

Conard coughed to hide another laugh and answered "Yes Greta very _very_ happy."

Gwendal looked ready to kill his younger brother and Gunter was welcoming the end of the world with open arms.

"OK I just wanted to know for sure said Greta smiling brightly."

"It perfectly OK to ask questions in the future" said Conard still smiling way too brightly to be considered healthy.

* * *

Later that night gossip spread like wildfire through out the palace thanks to three certain maids who shall not be named. Neither Gunter or Gwendal could even walk down a hallway without someone grinning madly or out right laughing at the pair. 

"Gunter Im sorry" started Gwendal.

But Gunter just glared at the taller man and hissed out "Don't worry Gunter no one is up this late except the guards Gunter Im ready now Gunter!"

"I dident know snapped Gwendal."

"I cant believe you left the door unlocked how could you be so careless? "screamed Gunter looking more pissed than ever before.

Gwendal really wanted to yell back but thought of a better idea. Gwendal threw Gunter over his shoulder despite his protest. Gwendal then slammed and locked the door to his room in warning to everyone that if they were disturbed there would be hell to pay. Gwendal was a demon on a mission. Give Gunter the best make up sex ever in hopes that he would be forgiven.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Greta asked "May I ask another question?" 

More laughter was heard and Yuri quickly nodded "Of course what did you see Gwendal do this time?"

Gwendal paled visibly knowing for sure that he had locked the door the night before.

"No, this time it's about you and Wolfram actually."

As Greta bean to explain about Wolfram putting his head between Yuri's legs and moving his head up and down Yuri began to think about welding Greta's door shut with fire magic at night.

* * *

And that peeps is my sad attempt at humor. I love both pairings but I bearly see any Gwendal/Gunter around. Come on now people Gwendal and Gunter should get pleantly of buttsex too. As well as Conard...and Yosak...and Ken...and other other pretty boy that pops up in the series. Please leave a review. It doesant have to be essay length just something telling me weather it's good or should I be kicked out of the fandom. See ya peeps! 


End file.
